Protecting Fool
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Patricia never told anybody why she broke up with Eddie…the truth anyways. She was scared. No, not scared to be in a relationship. She was scared of what was going to happen to him./ For Peddie Oneshot Day!


**This is for the Peddie One shot Day! I planned for this to be light and fluffy but my imagination kicked in gear at the wrong moment, and made everything half-angsty. **

**Erggh.**

**Well, I warn you now, there is no happy ending. It's pretty lame one too. But I tell you now! Go back or go down this path of sad Peddie feels… (I hope)**

**PS: Sorry about the lame title. And sorry if it's way too cheesy for you!**

* * *

_Patricia never told anybody why she broke up with Eddie…the truth anyways._

_She was scared. No, not scared to be in a relationship. She was scared of what was going to happen to him._

* * *

The whole time Patricia spent her time in America, it was hot even at night. She couldn't wear her leather jackets for 5 minutes before sweat would splash over her like the waterslide at the local theme park. She was surprised when one night, it was cold.

It had dropped down to a surprising 30 degrees. She was freezing. She didn't know why she still kept on with her walk, she just felt the sudden urge to run away from the bed Eddie had given her for the time being. It still hadn't faded. It had nearly been an hour and a half.

Patricia shone her torch over the wet streets and iced bushes. Everything was turning into a winter wonderland.

'_Or death land.' _Patricia thought.

Patricia could barely take another breath before two arms took her from behind.

Patricia thrashed around screamed into the hand that was clamped around her mouth. She kicked the ground that suddenly turned into ice and mud. She felt goosebumps rise up her arms as she was dragged deeper into the forest, now she was literally _freezing_.

Patricia, in a burst of panic, bit the stranger's hand. _She _yelped, dropping Patricia on the ground. Patricia quickly stumbled to her feet and turned to look at her kidnapper.

"Nina?" Patricia asked in disbelief. The blond turned towards the red-head, her gold eyes piercing into hers.

'_Gold.' _Patricia thought.

"Patricia-!"

"What the heck were you doing?!" Patricia exclaimed.

"No! Patricia it isn't-"

"What? I know what it feels like to be kidnapped and-"

"Shut up!" Nina's eyes brightened with anger. Patricia took a few steps back, staring right into Nina's eyes.

"What are you really doing?" Patricia asked calmly. Nina took a step back, crossing her arms.

"I've come to warn you." Nina whispered.

"Warn me?" Patricia asked in disbelief.

"There's a great danger coming to Anubis. I'm not going to be there to help." Nina said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Patricia, I've seen too much into the future and it's not pretty." Nina said grabbing her arms.

"What happens Nina?!" Patricia yelled.

"Eddie is the leader now. You're going to help me and him doing this." Nina said, taking off her necklace. Patricia's eyes widened.

"What is going on Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Everything is going to change. A great evil is reawakening. A girl, K.T., will come and join Sibuna. She'll help you and the rest of the decedents." Nina explained, though this information didn't help Patricia understand Nina's craziness at all.

"No, Nina I don't-"

"Patricia everyone will, I swear on my life, _will _die." Nina whispered, slipping the necklace into Patricia's hand and putting her palm over Patricia's.

"No-No we'll be fine-"

"Protect Eddie. Protect Fabian…everybody. But most of all…protect yourself. Trust nobody." Nina said.

"But how can I-"

"Patricia! I don't have time! It will make sense!" Nina yelled. The frosty background shadowed them from the world, though Patricia felt all the eyes on her and Nina in the dark wonderland.

"Promise me you'll keep this secret. Protect everybody and yourself. Tell lies and the truth when needed. This is going to be dangerous and whether you like it or not, you're going to be a part of it." Nina asked. Her eyes gleamed with power. Patricia grasped the necklace, feeling something change her inside and out, and she closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she held.

"I promise." Patricia said, the words rolling off tongue perfectly. She said it too many times before.

Nina placed her hand over her eye. "Sibuna." Nina said. She almost made it sound like an enchantment.

"Sibuna." Patricia's voice broke.

* * *

Patricia stared at her suitcase that was packed and ready for her plane ride. Something inside of her twisted, making a knot that felt like it could burst at any moment. She felt her palms sweat and rubbed them on her jeans. Her heart pounded and it felt like she could die from the heat coming from nowhere.

Patricia never knew how in love she was until now.

Everyone tells her that it's easy to fall in love with love, especially with the first one you ever loved. But Patricia felt different, it rarely happens, she knows it. Sometimes first loves last forever. Deep inside, behind her cool rocker, sassy exterior, she wanted it last too.

'_Protect everybody. Trust nobody.' _Nina's words echoed in her head. It floated through her head like a symphony. Though Patricia wanted to believe Nina went crazy, it was hard to let go of the warnings.

Patricia quickly left the room, her suitcase rolling softly behind her. She stopped when she passed a blue painted door. She rolled her suitcase in front of her and turned towards the door. She placed her hand on the door knob, twisting it slightly and peeked into the room.

Eddie sat at his large desk, the music player playing something from the _Ministry of Magic_. Patricia resisted the urge to snort, remembering the secret marathon they had when Eddie's mum went out for a drink with her friends. Apparently fanboying and fangirling was something they had in common, though they will never admit it to each other.

Eddie had large headphones hanging around his neck, showing that he was just done finishing editing a video. Another thing Eddie had never told her, he liked to make videos and movies when he was bored or something exciting happened. Patricia was finally the exciting thing to happen in the house since he left for England.

Patricia leaned against the wall, collecting all of the memories of the time they spent here, in America. Ice cream fights, the beach, the cheesy Harry Potter marathon, and some many more things she could think of. Patricia cursed herself; she never thought she'd be in one of those kinds of relationships.

But she couldn't help it.

Eddie placed his headphones back on his ears. Patricia closed the door swiftly and grabbed her suitcase again. She tried to stay quiet as she rolled it down the stairs, but failed miserably.

She made it to the front quickly, her hands sweating again. She rubbed one hand on her jeans as the other unlocked the door.

Before she could even step out the doorway, two arms grabbed her from behind. A sudden jolt of panic flew through her, not believing this could be happening again.

"Yacker." Eddie said sternly, but sadness and fear tinting his voice. Patricia quickly stumbled out of his arms, her back hitting the door, slamming it shut.

"Eddie." She said.

"What are you doing?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I-I-" Nina's words replayed in her head.

_Protect, Protect, Protect…_

_Protect yourself._

"I was going to leave," Patricia mumbled. "I didn't want you to know."

"Why? Is something wrong back home?" Eddie lopped his arms around her back, bringing her in closer.

"No…it's just…" Patricia couldn't find anything to say. She made she got everything right, had everything straight, but she just had to forget the blind lie she had to tell Eddie?

"I think we should split up." She said bluntly, her mouth working before her head.

'_No! I didn't mean that!' _

"What?" Eddie asked, his face showing anger. Patricia stared into his eyes… sadness. Pure sadness.

'_It's too late now, you idiot.'_

"I didn't want to tell you 'cause I knew it would hurt your precious rep." Patricia acted. Every word stung him, she knew it. Only if he knew how much it killed her.

Eddie only stared at her, and then came the smirk.

"It's fine with me, fly back to England. Everything has to end at one point. We're no exception." Eddie said. Sadness and anger no longer shone on his face, he looked like the laid-back Eddie she always knew.

'_Does he really mean it?'_

Anger, sadness, heartbreak, and fear bubbled up inside her. She bit her tongue down from making the matters worse. She wanted to scream at him and curse him with every curse she knew but she knew it didn't matter. This is a game she was forced to play, and you gotta make sacrifices to make it out alive.

_Protect._

Wasn't that his job, not hers?

"Alright. Goodbye, Eddie." Patricia said opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

She bit her lip, her emotions still bubbling inside her. She started walking towards the bus stop, though it was ways away from where the house stood. She didn't take time to realize her suitcase was back at the house, still standing outside. She didn't care about her clothes and shoes right now.

Tears fell down her cheeks, staining her cheeks.

* * *

Patricia bumbled through her wardrobe, looking for her blue scarf.

"The one and only scarf I have and it's gone!" Patricia mumbled as she stepped away from the wardrobe. The blue scarf was a gift from Eddie, just because he felt like he felt like he needed to give her something. She always needed a scarf.

Patricia thought it was cheesy but wearing it every day before summer break said something else to Eddie.

"Joy? Have you seen my-"

Patricia stopped when she saw Eddie standing in the door way, holding her blue scarf.

"-blue scarf." Patricia finished.

"You left it in my draw back in America." Eddie mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh…um…sorry." Patricia rubbed her hands behind her back.

'_Damn my sweaty hands.' _

Patricia quickly walked up to him took the scarf out of his hand, mumbling a quick 'thank you'. Eddie turned to walk away when she out on the scarf, but Patricia swiftly pulled him back into the room by grabbing his shirt.

"Hey!" Eddie yelled as he stumbled back into her room. Patricia slammed the door shut and turned back around, smirking.

"Uh-"

"It's been almost five months since school started back up again. Why didn't you just give me the scarf at the beginning of term?" Patricia teased, advancing on Eddie.

"Well, Patricia you see-"Eddie silenced when Patricia crossed her arms once she came in a few inches of him.

"What's the matter? Afraid to admit-"Patricia was interrupted when Eddie grabbed her by the ends of her scarf and pulled her in for a kiss.

Patricia's eyes widened when his lips met hers. All the bubbly feeling she felt coursed through her veins. She felt like she was being played, but the excitement took over and she closed her eyes, kissing back.

Eddie pulled back too for her liking. She opened her eyes to see Eddie wide eyed.

"Sorry." He said stumbling towards the door.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry." Patricia said. Eddie opened the door and Patricia closed it.

Patricia slid down the door, feeling like a fool.


End file.
